


Trust

by hippydeath



Category: Robin of Sherwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-22
Updated: 2003-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippydeath/pseuds/hippydeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between Robin and The Sorcerer and The Witch of Elsden, everyone seems to come to trust Nasir very easily. But was it really so?</p><p>(I wrote this many years ago, and am in the process of emptying out my ff.net account and shifting stuff to here)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Trust is a hard thing to come by in these times. All of us fear for our lives, and for the lives of our friends. The fear that a spy may with us keeps us on edge, and every strange move is questioned.

**********

"'E could be anywhere. 'Ow do we know that he ain't off telling Gisburne where we are right at this moment?" raged Will, his hands clenched into fists at his sides and his face red from shouting.  
Robin looked at him sceptically. "Why do you think he is? He's done nothing but be helpful as far as he can, and this is how you repay him? With distrust and hatred and accusing him of being a spy?"  
"He tried to kill you! He worked for the man who would have killed all of us if he had the chance. What more proof d'ya want?" retorted Will.  
"He also let Marion and I go without harm." Sighed Robin, wishing that the ex-soldier could trust their newest member.  
"Exactly! 'E betrayed one master, what make you so certain that 'e ain't gonna turn round and betray us?" came Wills sharp-tongued reply.  
"I don't. But then I don't know that any of you aren't going to do that, do I?" asked Robin. Will replied with a glare.  
"Alright then. If you trust him so much, where is 'e now?" inquired Will, slightly calmer.  
Robin looked perturbed for a second, "He's a private person."  
Will raised an eyebrow. "That's rubbish and you know it. He's probably off..." he trailed off and Nasir threw a brace of rabbits to the floor at Robin's feet.  
"Off doing what Will Scarlet?" he asked in his thickly accented voice as he put his bow and quiver down.  
Will glared at Robin, then at Nasir, and then walked off through the camp disturbing everyone before heading off into the forest.

**********

Robin looked embarrassed as he turned to Nasir. "Ignore him. He doesn't trust anyone, I doubt that it's personal."  
Nasir stared back." Do you blame him? I am a stranger from a strange land. My master tried to kill you. If that were you, would you expect people to trust you?" he asked as he sat against a tree and started checking his swords for damage.  
Robin thought for a moment then shook his head. "No, but that doesn't excuse the way he treats you." He stood up. "I should look for him, try to talk to him."  
Nasir shook his head. "No. This is mine to deal with, and I ask that you let me do so."  
Robin shrugged then straightened his hood. "Very well."  
He then walked through the camp and off into the forest, taking a different path to Will, and leaving Nasir alone to ponder his problem.

**********

The next few days passed quietly enough in the camp. Nothing more was said between Will and Robin about Nasir, but Will would spend the evenings glaring at the Saracen from across the campfire, and avoided any attempts made by Nasir to talk, normally by storming out of the camp.  
Tension grew between the two until Nasir could no longer tolerate Wills antagonistic behaviour.  
As he had done so several times before, he approached the brawny man to speak with him. Like so many times before, Will stood and started to walk away, but this time Nasir refused to let him. As Will walked past, Nasir grabbed his shoulder and spun him round so that the two were facing.  
Will roughly pulled his shoulder back and glared at the other man. "Get the hell away from me." He snarled and again made a move to leave.  
Nasir stood still and returned the glare. "I wish to know why you dislike me." he asked politely.  
Will laughed and turned his head to face Nasir. "I woulda thought it were bloody obvious. You try to kill Robin and Marion and then a few hours later you decide you want to be friend! What kind of idiot wouldn't be suspicious?"  
Nasir raised an eyebrow, "I agree with you completely, but could you not at least try to trust me? Robin and Marion have at made the effort."  
Will now turned round to fully face Nasir. They're bloody soft, that's why. Too soft for their own good." He then shrugged and started walking away.  
Nasir clenched and unclenched his fists, before taking a step towards Will and once more spinning him round. "Apologise. Now." he snarled.  
Will smiled sardonically. "Why the hell should I?" he tried to pull away, but found that his shoulder was held in a vice like grip.  
When he was sure that Will wouldn't move, Nasir let him go, then punched him in the gut, a blow that forced the larger man to double over. Nasir took the opportunity to bend down and speak directly into Wills ear. "Because you have no respect for a man who saved your life." He then stood up and looked at John who had moved over to break up the fight.  
That gave Will the chance to straighten up, and he glared viciously at Nasir. "Stay out of it John," he warned, and John grudgingly backed away.  
"I have no respect? I'd give my life for that man, for any of 'em." He swung at Nasirs head, though Nasir dodged the blow. "I'd bet you wouldn't." he swung again, and this time his fist connected with Nasir's jaw and sent him sprawling to the floor.  
Nasir shook his head and sat up, rubbing his jaw. "I would give my life for any of you. Even you though you seem to hate me. To my people to betray ones comrades is a worse crime than murder. I have no love for the Normans who brought me here against my will, and will gladly fight by your side." He stood up. "I will not, however, fight against you. It is pointless."  
He held out his hand in truce to Will, who stared at it, before walking straight past him. He paused as he passed the Saracen. "I'll 'ave me eye on you," he growled. When he walked past Robin he mumbled an apology before storming into the forest.  
The other men stared after him, then at Nasir, and Marion stifled a laugh. Nasir had slumped to a sitting position where he had been standing, and was rubbing his jaw.  
It was John who approached him first, and gave him a rough slap on the back. "Good job lad." He smiled and then went back to the fire.  
Others of the group did the same, and when it finally seemed that no one else wished to speak to him, Nasir got up and picked up a water flask, wincing as he took a mouthful before walking to the edge of the camp and slumping against a tree to sleep.

**********

The camp was less tense after that. Will was still wary around Nasir, but the two now worked together effectively, and Nasir felt that he could join in conversations around the camp fire.


End file.
